Baby Love
by neoshay
Summary: Saeko finds an abandoned baby. How will the future change with the new baby and her daughter? Eventual ShizNat. AU. OOC. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Mai-Hime**

* * *

Saeko Kuga is the CEO of The Kuga Corporation. She stood at 5'5" with dark blue hair that could be mistaken for black in the night sky. Everyone would drool as she walked by, even though they knew she was taken. It was nearing midnight and she just finished putting on the finishing touches on the latest file. Her heels echoed across the parking garage as she walked towards her car. Just as she was opening her car she heard a soft cry. Curiosity took over as she went to find out what that sound was. It was there behind a concrete support beam, she found the source of the cry. It was a small baby that couldn't be a month old. The baby was wrapped in a soft pink blanket, indicating that the baby was a girl. Saeko picked up the crying baby trying to make her stop crying. Just as the baby stopped crying, Saeko decided to look at the baby more closely and she found that the baby had light brown hair with deep red eyes.

"Oh you're such a cute baby, who would want to abandon you like this?" asked Saeko.

Determined to not leave the baby in the cold she wrapped up all the blankets and decided to take the baby home.

_The next morning_

Saeko was awakened by two things. First was the weight of her daughter, Natsuki Kuga, and the other was the crying of the baby that she found. Natsuki was a year old and she was just beginning to learn how to talk.

"Mama!" Natsuki yelled.

Saeko looked at Natsuki, looking at the same blue hair that she has and the same deep green eyes that she has.

"Natsuki? How did you get out of your crib again?"

Natsuki only gave her a toothy grin, though she only had a few teeth.

"Mmm...bwaby."

Sitting up from her bed, she took Natsuki in her arms and walked towards the new baby that she found yesterday. The new baby was placed in Natsuki's crib last night, but Natsuki apparently escaped her crib. Saeko placed Natsuki back into her crib, and watched as Natsuki waddled toward the baby. The next thing Natsuki did shocked Saeko, Natsuki used her pudgy hand and patted the baby on the cheek which made the baby stop crying. The baby even grabbed Natsuki's hand and giggled.

"Natsuki, do you think we should keep the baby?"

Natsuki looked at Saeko with confusion, but answered with one word. "Bwaby!"

Saeko laughed,"Ok we're keeping the baby. What should we name her?"

Natsuki had no idea what she was talking about so she directed her attention toward the baby. Saeko thought for a while thinking about what she should name the baby.

"Hmm... how about Shizuru? I think that would be a nice name for her. What do you think Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at Saeko again with her head tilted in confusion.

"...Zu..ru..?"

Saeko laughed again. "Close enough, Natsuki today Shizuru will be your new sister."

Natsuki yelled out "Zuru!" as if she was agreeing to the name of her new sister.

* * *

**Review if you like it and think this should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Mai-Hime or MGLN.**

**I tried to make this longer, hope you like it I wrote part of this at like 3AM so it might not be as great.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Shizuru became a part of the Kuga family and Saeko learned that whenever Shizuru started to cry Natsuki would come to the rescue and calm down Shizuru.

It was Saturday afternoon when a knock was heard from the door. It was her neighbors Nanoha Testarossa and Fate Testarossa. Nanoha has long brown hair and usually always puts it up in a sideways ponytail with sparkling blue eyes, while Fate has long blonde hair and ties the end with bow and she also has sharp red eyes.

"Nanoha, Fate it's so good to see you how have you been? What brings you here?"

"We just decided to come visit and see if you needed any help, plus Vivio wanted to come play with Natsuki again" said Nanoha

At the sound of her name a short blond girl popped up behind her mom. Vivio is five year old and she carries the same blonde hair and one red as Fate-mama though her other eye isn't the same color as Nanoha-mama her personality is just like hers.

"Make yourselves at home. Do you want any snacks or drinks? I have some tea if you want."

"Oh thank you we'll have some tea please"

"Just hold on a sec while I go get Natsuki."

Saeko went upstairs and found Natsuki and Shizuru playing around on the floor.

"Natsuki, Vivio's here do you want to play with her?"

Natsuki stopped rolling around and looked at Saeko.

"Vivi?"

"Yup Vivio's downstairs why don't we go down and you can play with her."

"VIVI!" Natsuki yelled happily. She was about to run downstairs so she can meet Vivio but stopped.

"Mama."

"Yes Natsuki?" Confused by her daughters actions.

"Zuru." Natsuki said while trying to pull Shizuru as if she wanted Shizuru to come with her.

"Of course Shizuru can come with us."

Somewhat understanding with what Saeko was saying Natsuki excitedly jumped up with joy. Saeko picked up Shizuru and walked downstairs with Natsuki towards her guests. As they walked in the living room Natsuki saw Vivio and yelled out "Vivi!"

Turning her head to the sound of the voice she saw Natsuki. "Natsuki." Vivio said smiling.

"Don't forget to say hi to your aunt fate and Nanoha" Saeko said as he walked in the living room.

"Herro aunt fwate, hello aunt nano"

"Herro to you too Natsuki" fate and Nanoha said.

"Why don't you two go out back and play?" Saeko suggested.

"Zuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Shizuru can go outside but she can't play."

Natsuki pouted that Shizuru couldn't play but she was still happy that Shizuru could be close with her. Vivio and Natsuki went out back to play. While Nanoha fate and Saeko decided to move outback to keep an eye on their children.

"Saeko where did she come from?" Fate asked. While Nanoha decided to play with Shizuru.

"I found her abandoned in the parking garage, and I couldn't just leave her there so I decided to keep her. Plus Natsuki seems attached to Shizuru."

"Shizuru is just the cutest thing ever! Who would want to abandon someone like her?" Said Nanoha

"That's what I said, but it seems that her parents didn't want her." Saeko said sadly.

"Did you go to the police to see if there was a missing child report?" Fate asked.

"I went a few days ago, but nothing popped up."

"Maybe it'll pop up eventually, but either way we're here for you"

"I can't thank you guys enough, for taking care of Natsuki while I'm away and now this."

"It's no problem at all we love having Natsuki over."

"Let's move away from this topic, and change it into a happier one ." Nanoha said while carrying Shizuru.

"So Saeko, what's going on in your life other than your daughters?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...did you meet anyone special?" Nanoha asked playfully.

Blushing Saeko stuttered, "N-n-no... I have Natsuki and now Shizuru to take care of I have no time for dating."

"Don't use your daughter as an excuse Saeko, we both know that's a lie." Fate said

"Well there is this one girl who I saw, but I don't know anything about her." Saeko said timidly.

"Then you need to go and get to know her."

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"What if she's the one and you don't take the chance?"

Saeko didn't reply.

"Leave her alone Nanoha, if she wants to date her she'll date her."

Before they could continue Natsuki was walking toward them with Vivio following.

"Mama." Natsuki said

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Zuru!"

Shizuru was still in the hands of Nanoha, so Saeko scooped up Natsuki and placed her in her lap.

"What did you want to do with Shizuru, Natsuki?"

"Food."

Looking at her watch she noticed that it was almost 4:00. They went inside before the sun started to set.

"Do you three want to stay over for dinner?" Saeko said while letting the squirming Natsuki go and run around the house.

"Oh we would but we promised Mom and Dad that we would go over and visit." Nanoha said

"Maybe next time then, tell them I said Hi." Saeko said as she saw her guests out. "Say bye-bye to Aunt Fate, Aunt Nanoha, and Vivio Natsuki."

"Bye-bye." Natsuki said while waving her hand toward the Testarossa family.

"Bye-bye Natsuki, we'll see you next time." Nanoha said.

Once they left Saeko closed the door and decided to feed Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Natsuki, Shizuru what would you two like to eat today?" Asked Saeko, though Shizuru didn't really have a choice on what she ate.

Natsuki thought on what she wanted to eat, but couldn't decide. Saeko looking at her daughters troubled face she decided to suggest something that she would like.

"How about some mashed potato with gravy and some vegetables?" Suggested Saeko.

Natsuki gave her mom a toothy grin and nodded with agreement.

Laughing Saeko said, "Ok I guess we're having mashed potatoes and vegetables."

Saeko then fed Shizuru and after she was done she went to cook her and Natsuki's dinner.

* * *

**Read and Review**

**Next time it's Natsuki's and Shizuru's bath time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been busy and there was writers block too. Also I apologize that it's short chapter, but I'll keep working on making it longer.**

* * *

After dinner it was time for Natsuki's and Shizuru's bath time. Saeko went upstairs to get their bathes ready. When the tub was slightly filled she went to get Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Natsuki, Shizuru bathtime."

"Mama." said Natsuki.

"Why hello there Natsuki, where's Shizuru?"

"Zuru?"

"Yes where's Shizuru?"

"TV!"

"Were you watching TV with Shizuru?"

Natsuki nodded her head.

"Let's go down and get her so you two can take your baths and get ready for bed."

Natsuki pouted and whined. "Mama. No sleepy."

"Don't worry by the time you finish with your bath you'll be sleepy in no time."

Saeko got Shizuru and Natsuki and went to go take their baths. The water was warm when Saeko came back which was the perfect temperature for Natsuki and Shizuru. She carefully placed Natsuki into the water. Once Natsuki hit the water she started to play with it, splashing it everywhere like she was sitting in a puddle. Saeko then put Shizuru in with her.

"Come on Natsuki don't splash the water around you might hit Shizuru."

Just the mention of Shizuru's name got Natsuki to stop splashing the water around. From there Saeko almost finished Natsuki's and Shizuru's bath without getting wet. But Natsuki decided it was cool to show Shizuru that she could make a big splash, and Saeko just decided to bend down and rinse out the soap from Shizuru's hair. Once they finished their bath's Saeko started to get them ready for bed. She brushed Natsuki's teeth, brushed their hair, and changed them into their pajamas. She then put both Natsuki and Shizuru into the same crib, she tucked them in and was getting ready to leave when Natsuki said. "Mama, stowy."

"How could I forget to read you guys a bedtime story. Which one should I read today? The one with the wolf or the one with seven dwarves?"

"Wolfie!" Natsuki shouted happily.

"Ok Little Red Riding Hood it is."

Saeko read Little Red Riding Hood until they both fell asleep. While she was reading Natsuki clapped happily when the wolf came in even though the wolf was the bad guy, but she didn't care. After Saeko read the story she tucked in Natsuki and Shizuru, kissed them on their forehead turned on their night light and closed the door leaving just a crack open. Saeko walked to her room got ready for bed, she took the frame from her nightstand and looked sadly at the photo. She kissed the photo and placed it back on the nightstand and then went to sleep.


End file.
